The importance of inter-sectoral collaboration to combat the emergence and re- emergence of infectious diseases among animals that can be transmitted to humans has never been clearer, as all novel influenza viruses and more than 70% of emerging infectious diseases that impact humans originate from animals. The World Organization for Animal Health (OIE) has a critical role in this inter-sectoral collaboration. The OIE was created in 1924 to provide international cooperation and coordination against the spread of animal diseases, and has as its core mandate the improvement of animal health, veterinary public health and animal welfare world-wide, because it is recognized that controlling the spread of animal diseases, including zoonoses, is best achieved by ensuring the health of animals wherever they are. The specific aims of this project are three fold and consistent with the overall objectives of this project to improve global preparedness, detection, and response to avian influenza and other emerging zoonotic threats. Through this cooperative agreement, the OIE will conduct activities intended to: (i) reduce the transmission of influenza viruses and other pathogens of zoonotic origin by supporting and conducting research and evaluation that increases the understanding of the ecology and risk factors for virus and other pathogen transmission between and within animals (domestic and wildlife) and humans, including better characterization of host and pathogen; (ii) improve pandemic preparedness, detection, surveillance, and outbreak response among animal and human health entities nationally and internationally by establishing formal and informal mechanisms to facilitate communication, notification, systematic planning, collaboration, and coordination of efforts including virus sharing; and (iii) build sustainable capacity by maximizing efficient and effective partnerships through sharing epidemiologic and laboratory data and other resources, and developing a highly skilled and sustainable workforce focused on animal-human interface issues domestically and globally. Prevention and control of infectious disease threats of zoonotic origin require that the complex interplay between human health, the health of animals, and the environment be addressed. Because a global strategy to confront the public health risk of avian influenza and other zoonotic diseases requires ongoing and effective partnerships between international animal health and human health organizations, the long term objectives of this project are to enhance existing and create new partnerships to ensure that the principles of environmental health, domestic animal and wildlife health, and public health are understood and integrated into a comprehensive plan of action at country, regional, and international levels. We also seek to ensure the long term ability for rapid detection of animal diseases that could pose a threat to human health, for capacity in surveillance at international, regional and national levels. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: OIE proposes to conduct activities through collaboration among animal health, human health, and environmental sectors to combat the emergence and re-emergence of infectious diseases among animals that can be transmitted to humans. OIE will conduct activities to reduce the transmission of influenza viruses and other pathogens of transmissible between animals and humans by supporting and conducting research and evaluation that increases the understanding of these diseases; to improve pandemic preparedness, detection, surveillance, and outbreak response among animal and human health entities nationally and internationally; and to build sustainable capacity by developing a highly skilled and sustainable workforce focused on animal-human interface issues domestically and globally.